Sweeter
by HanRiver
Summary: Karma menerima sebatang coklat itu dengan tatapan terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Jadi, ini dari lubuk hatimu?"/ Pertanyaan Karma membuat wajah Manami semakin memerah. Dengan pelan, gadis itu mengangguk, "y—ya."/KarmaManami :3


"Terima kasih sudah mengajari kami, Karma."

" _Okay_." Karma mengangguk santai saat mendengar perkataan Nagisa, Maehara dan Isogai yang telah bersiap-siap pulang. Remaja lelaki tersebut juga mengambil tasnya, berniat segera pulang dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya untuk tes masuk sekolah menengah atas nanti.

Tiba-tiba, Koro- _sensei_ muncul di depan mereka secepat kilat dengan tawa dan ekspresi khas-nya. "Muihihi … jadi kalian sudah ingin pulang," ucapnya saat melihat keempat muridnya.

"Ya. Ini sudah agak sore." Nagisa tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka masih belajar?" tanyanya.

"Kelompok Nakamura- _san_ juga sudah selesai. Yang tersisa hanya kelompok Okuda- _san_ , walau yang bertahan sampai sekarang hanya Terasaka."

Penjelasan Koro - _sensei_ membuat Karma menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan. Walau hanya sedikit, hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Koro- _sensei_ yang tertawa dalam hati. "Mereka tinggal berdua di kelas dan _sensei_ tak berani menganggu keseriusan mereka. Okuda- _san_ tampak giat mengajari Terasaka, dan Terasaka juga tampak antusias mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan Okuda- _san_."

' _Dasar provokator_!' batin Nagisa, Maehara dan Isogai dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. Bagi para lelaki di kelas 3-E, perasaan Karma ke Manami bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi sepertinya, Terasaka yang malang tak tahu hal itu.

Nagisa menepuk pundak Karma yang langsung tersentak, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar memikirkan perkataan Koro- _sensei_. "Karma, ayo pulang."

"Muihihihi … kalau begitu, _sensei_ juga pamit." Tanpa menunggu respon muridnya, Koro - _sensei_ langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan _mach_ -nya, entah ke mana.

Isogai, Maehara dan Nagisa sudah mengambil langkah, namun Karma masih bergeming di tempat. "Karma!" panggil Nagisa saat melihat Karma.

Karma sekali lagi tersentak. Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "a—ah."

Dengan dua langkah berlari, Karma sudah berada di samping Isogai yang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Karma, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku sudah terlambat pergi bekerja sambilan, sedangkan aku lupa menyerahkan kunci kelas pada Okuda- _san_ yang masih tinggal di sana. Dan kurasa, kembali ke kelas akan membutuhkan waktu."

Maehara berkacak pinggang dan menatap Isogai dengan pandangan heran. "Aku bisa pergi ke kelas sekarang dan me—aaw!" Satu cubitan oleh Nagisa untuknya membuat perkataan pemuda _blonde_ itu terpotong.

Melihat Karma masih terdiam seraya memandang bingung pada ketua kelasnya, membuat Isogai kembali bertanya dengan rinci, "jadi? Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu untuk kembali ke kelas dan menyerahkan kunci ini pada Okuda - _san_?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Karma mengambil kunci yang diserahkan Isogai dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

Setelah kepergian Karma, Isogai tertawa lepas seraya berucap, "tak kusangka Karma bisa menunjukkan sisi berbeda seperti itu."

"Seorang provokator diprovokatori. Aku hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan Terasaka," lanjut Maehara dengan tawa mengejeknya, sedangkan Nagisa hanya tersenyum maklum. Ya, semoga Terasaka akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sweeter**_ **© HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yuusei Matsui-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **Akabane KarmaxOkuda Manami Canon Fiction**

 **.**

 **I don't take any profit from this fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it, guys.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, dalam tabel periodik, golongan IA disebut alkali, sedangkan golongan IIA disebut alkali tanah."

Dari luar kelas, Karma dapat mendengar suara Manami. Ia mengintip, menatap Manami dan Terasaka yang saling duduk berhadapan. Dirinya dapat melihat Terasaka mengangguk-angguk, entah ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak.

' _Haruskah berhadapan_?' batin Karma sembari mengenyit tak suka. Ia dan Manami saja tak pernah seperti itu. Ah, tapi sebenarnya Manami tak punya kewajiban untuk duduk seperti itu di depan dirinya sih.

"Ah. Aku paham sekarang!" suara Terasaka kembali terdengar. "Aku tak menyangka kau pandai menjelaskan, **Manami**."

Panggilan Terasaka ke Manami membuat manik _gold_ Karma melebar. Dirinya bahkan tak pernah memanggil Manami dengan nama kecilnya seperti itu. ' _Berani sekali Terasaka—_ '

Sreeettt!

Pintu kelasnya ia buka dengan keras, membuat Manami maupun Terasaka terperanjat kaget dan melihat ke arah pintu, menatap Karma yang memandang tak suka pada kedekatan mereka berdua. "Koro- _sensei_ memintaku untuk menyuruh kalian pulang," dustanya dengan nada dingin.

"Haahhh?! Sepuluh menit yang lalu dia menyuruh kami untuk belajar dengan giat, dan sekarang menyuruh kami pulang?!" heran Terasaka yang sama sekali tak peka. Tapi maklum, ia memang tak ikut dalam perbincangan mengenai 'gadis yang ditaksir' di penginapan.

Karma mendekat, meraih tangan Manami yang terlihat bingung dan menariknya.

"E—eh? Karma- _kun_?" Manami yang terseret segera mengambil tasnya, pasrah pada Karma yang menariknya dengan cukup kuat.

Tapi tiba-tiba, pemuda itu terhenti dan membalikkan dirinya. Ia melempar kunci tepat pada wajah Terasaka yang belum sempat mengajukan protes saat pemuda itu berucap, "kunci kelas ini."

Tanpa memedulikan respon Terasaka, ia tetap menarik Manami untuk keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K—Karma-kun. Tanganku … sakit," rintih Manami yang membuat Karma tersadar.

"Ah. Maaf." Ia lepaskan tangan Manami dengan wajah bersalahnya. Pemuda itu baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dengan seenaknya, ia menyeret Manami pulang tanpa persetujuan apapun dari gadis itu.

Manami menatap bingung pada Karma. "Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat aneh, Karma- _kun_."

"Ng? Tidak apa-apa." Karma menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "aku menarikmu dengan tiba-tiba. Maafkan aku."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut. Aku pikir aku punya kesalahan padamu." Manami tertunduk. "Tapi sepertinya tidak, _yokatta_ …"

"Kau tidak—"

"Ah!" Manami tersadar. Gadis itu segera merogoh tasnya. "Kayano- _chan_ mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang hari _valentine_. Dia berkata bahwa apa yang aku lakukan tidaklah benar."

"Tidak benar?"

Pertanyaan Karma tidak langsung dijawab. Gadis itu menyerahkan sebatang coklat pada Karma dengan wajah yang memerah. "Dia bilang, aku tidak boleh menyerahkan coklat karena hanya permintaan darimu. Penyerahan coklat harus dari lubuk hati. Ia juga berkata bahwa aku harus memastikan kau memakannya dan tidak mengopernya pada orang lain."

Karma menerima sebatang coklat itu dengan tatapan terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Jadi, ini dari lubuk hatimu?"

Pertanyaan Karma membuat wajah Manami semakin memerah. Dengan pelan, gadis itu mengangguk, "y—ya."

"Tidak mengopernya pada orang lain, heh? Tentu saja aku berniat mengopernya dulu. Itu sianida, bukan coklat biasa." Karma terkekeh.

"Itukan permintaanmu," ucap Manami dengan nada membela diri. "Aku harus melihatmu memakan coklatnya. Ayo duduk di bangku itu." Manami menarik tangan Karma untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di samping lapangan olahraga mereka.

Karma membuka bungkus coklat itu dengan raut senang yang terbaca oleh Manami, membuat gadis itu lega. Padahal tadinya ia khawatir Karma tak senang jika diberi coklat.

Satu gigitan pada coklat Manami. Setelah itu, Karma memandang coklat itu dan bertanya, "kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Ya. Apakah … tidak enak?" tanya Manami dengan nada panik. Ia baru pertama kali membuat coklat dan sepertinya gagal.

"Tidak. Takarannya pas. Aku suka." Karma tersenyum, membuat Manami ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Syukurlah …" ucapnya lega. Namun tiba-tiba ia terperanjat kaget saat Karma tiba-tiba menempelkan coklat itu mulutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin makan ini sendirian," tukas Karma saat melihat keterkejutan Manami. "Buka mulutmu, Okuda- _san_."

Manami membuka mulutnya, menggigit coklat yang langsung lumer di mulutnya. Rasa manis langsung menghiasi indra pengecapnya. Tapi tunggu—

Ia baru saja menggigit bekas gigitan Karma. Bukankah itu berarti—

Semburat merah tipis sukses menghiasi wajahnya saat Karma memakan coklat itu lagi. Ciuman tak langsung. _Yah_ , bisa dibilang seperti itu.

"Ng? Okuda- _san_? Ada apa?" tanya Karma dengan raut wajah heran saat Manami menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Manami menggeleng dengan cepat. "A—aku baik-baik saja!"

"Benarkah, Oku—Manami?"

"Eh?" Manami memandang wajah Karma yang tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua saja?" tanya Karma dengan tatapan lembut yang baru pertama kali diperlihatkannya. Tatapan yang membuat Manami seolah meleleh. Pemuda jahil itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya melumer seperti coklatnya.

"Tentu saja!" sahutnya tanpa sadar dengan nada girang.

"Dan …" Karma memberi jeda, sepertinya ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Jika kita hanya berdua saja … berarti kita sedang berpacaran. Apakah yang itu juga boleh?"

Manami terperangah. Rasa senang menyusup dalam dadanya. Tanpa sadar, sudut mata gadis itu mengeluarkan sedikit air mata yang membuat Karma terkejut. "Manami? Jika kau tak mau, tak masalah," ucap pemuda itu khawatir.

"T—tidak. Aku bahagia." Manami mengusap air matanya, sedangkan Karma hanya terdiam, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari gadis itu. "Tentu saja boleh, Karma- _kun_." Ia kemudian tersenyum manis.

Karma pun ikut tersenyum dan meraih tangan Manami. "Baiklah. Ayo pulang. Aku akan memakan coklat ini di jalan."

"H—hum!" sahut Manami yang ikut menggenggam tangan Karma. Bagi Manami, hal ini lebih manis dari sebatang coklat yang telah dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Hah?**

 **Kubengong sendiri apa hubungannya kalimat terakhir itu sama cerita hahaha**

 **Mana judulnya juga rada-rada #makinbingung :'(**

 **Ah, sudahlah**

 **Halooo KaruMana shippeeeerrrr :3**

 **Aku kebali lagi bawain** _ **fic**_ **gaje haha**

 **Menggelinjang liat episode kemaren pas Karma narik tangan Manami AAKKKHHHH ITU SESUATUUUHHH!**

 **Yosh. Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **.**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
